Talk:Pokéstar Studios characters
Trainer classes Question: Are the titles "Hero", "Heroine", etc ever used in-game? The only reason I titled those images like that was to give them some kind of a name. I had no idea what they were called at the time. I see Prince in Mystery Doors of the Magical Land, but it's a part of Nate's name. Ataro (talk) 13:04, 9 October 2012 (UTC) :Feel free to remove them, but remember to correct the pages. Technically Nate is Riolu-Boy with Rosa being Riolu-Girl and Pop Roxie is Riolu-Man. --Abcboy (talk) 03:29, 10 October 2012 (UTC) :Just to bring up a different question; what should be done when their trainer class is a Scientist? Does it get added to the Scientist article or is there a way to force a redirect to this page in those cases? Super goku (talk) 03:37, 10 October 2012 (UTC) ::I was going to add that, but I forgot. It probably should be added to both the Scientist article and here (like how F-00 is on .) I didn't bother getting those or Ace Trainers Penelope and Miguel because they weren't on the wanted pages. --Abcboy (talk) 03:50, 10 October 2012 (UTC) Japanese Translations I cleaned up the chart, but I noticed that a few of the classes either don't have a translation or simply don't list the Japanese names at all. Can someone with a Japanese copy please help? ---Incoming'Mortar' ( talk) 22:52, 26 January 2013 (UTC) Improving the page I've put together a mock up for the page over on one of my user pages. https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/User:Voltdetector/Pok%C3%A9star_Studios_characters I'll put an example of a section here. Brycen-Man |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Masked Man |jpname=かいじん |jptranslit=??? |jptrans=Mysterious Person |image=B2W2 Brycenman Pokéstar.png |caption=Brycen-Man's portrait from |size=x |size2=x |intro=Brycen-Man Series |games=''Brycen-Man - The Riolu Kid/Girl vs. Brycen Man'', Brycen-Man Strikes Back, Brycen-Man Strikes Back Harder |gender=Male}} Brycen-Man (Japanese: ハチクマン Hachiku-man) is a Pokémon Trainer introduced in the Brycen-Man Series debuting in the film Brycen-Man - The Riolu Kid/Girl vs. Brycen Man. This trainer is portrayed by Brycen in the first three parts of the Brycen-Man Series. As the main opponent in this series, Brycen-Man exclusively uses Pokémon to battle Riolu Kid/Girl. }} Any suggestions?--Voltdetector (talk) 08:00, 5 October 2017 (UTC) :I've never really liked using the predominant type colours for things relating to a movie. In the game menus, movies can be associated with one of a few colours and I think they're supposed to indicate genre, those are the colours I'd rather see used here and on the film series pages. Also, I thought the sections on this page should be organised more like mini character pages rather than Trainer Class pages (although I don't mind your idea of using the Trainer class infobox). For example: Brycen-Man |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Brycen-Man |jpname=ハチクマン |jptranslit=??? |jptrans=Hachiku-man |image=B2W2 Brycenman Pokéstar.png |caption=Brycen-Man's portrait from |intro=Brycen-Man Series |games=''Brycen-Man - The Riolu Kid/Girl vs. Brycen Man'', Brycen-Man Strikes Back, Brycen-Man Strikes Back Harder |gender=Male}} Brycen-Man (Japanese: ハチクマン Hachiku-man) is a character introduced in the Brycen-Man Series debuting in the film Brycen-Man - The Riolu Kid/Girl vs. Brycen Man. This trainer is portrayed by Brycen in the first three parts of the Brycen-Man Series. He is the only character in the games to have the Trainer class Masked Man (Japanese: かいじん Mysterious Person). Pokémon '' |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brycen-Man.png |prize=N/A |class=Masked Man |name=Brycen-Man |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2}} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brycen-Man.png |prize=N/A |class=Masked Man |name=Brycen-Man |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2}} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brycen-Man.png |prize=N/A |class=Masked Man |name=Brycen-Man |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | :Then we put this page into Category:Trainers with unique classes and change the Trainer class navigation template Like so.--Mister[[User talk:MisterE13|'E']] 08:54, 5 October 2017 (UTC) ::That looks excellent, definitely shows more information at a glance than the trainer class info box. I was just using that because people suggested it in the discord. But I'd be more than fine with that character layout. Although, I would think the info box colors reflectin Brycen-Man's own costume would look better, instead of that orange. |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Brycen-Man |jpname=ハチクマン |jptranslit=??? |jptrans=Hachiku-man |image=B2W2 Brycenman Pokéstar.png |caption=Brycen-Man's portrait from |intro=Brycen-Man Series |games=''Brycen-Man - The Riolu Kid/Girl vs. Brycen Man, Brycen-Man Strikes Back, Brycen-Man Strikes Back Harder |gender=Male}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brycen-Man.png |prize=N/A |class=Masked Man |name=Brycen-Man |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=2}} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Something like this. Not too familiar with all the color shorthands here, and too lazy to look up hexcodes, so I just used type colors.--Voltdetector (talk) 20:05, 5 October 2017 (UTC) :Those colours look great for Brycen-Man! I wanted to make some changes to the design of series pages. Not sure if we should use those kinds of colours for every table there. As for the structure of this page, try making it more like this, sorting everyone alphabetically without separating them by series. ::Yeah, alphabetizing them looks good, much more in line with similar pages. And I only just noticed that your proposed colors are the "genre" colors/groups for the movies. Yeah, that would be good for the series pages. Maybe even for some characters with generic trainer sprites, while keeping more unique colors for unique characters, like Brycen-Man or Red Fog. Voltdetector (talk) 22:30, 5 October 2017 (UTC)